If you remember those blue eyes
by OreNoTameNi
Summary: Arthur Kirkland wakes up hurt badly and without memories except for a blue eyed guy who hit him. Feliciano Vargas finds him and takes him to a house where he starts to live amongst other people. But are everyone hiding something from him? And who was the blue-eyed guy? AU. Main pairing USUK others included. This summary is no good but please read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this isn´t any good. It's my first story. Please read it!**

It felt like I would´ve been ran over by a car, or a house, or something even worse. Every part of my body was aching, especially my right side and my nose. Everything was blurry, like underwater. I could determine the face of someone I knew bent over me. I didn´t know who it was but I knew that I knew him. Suddenly the guy hit me in the face. Like real hard. It really hurt, and I could sense that my nose would never be the same. As I felt my consciousness fade away I tried to say something to him, like "what are you doing?" but I think it came out more like "ghadduhd?" I blinked and I saw a pair of blue eyes backing away from me. And a smirk. Then I saw nothing more for a while.

Now that I opened my eyes once again I could feel the gazes of two people. Or was it just one person? They looked the same. Did I see everything as two? I lifted my left hand to rub my eyes; I felt a throbbing pain in my head and arm and decided that it was better not to move.

-What should we do with him? One of the persons asked. It seemed that they actually were two.

- How should I know? The other one complained.

- Should we take him home?

-I don´t know, he´s heavy

Heavy? Who, _me? _I felt very insulted, but I didn´t do anything, because I had the feeling that if I did, I´d find myself unconscious again, one way or another

- But we can´t just leave him here!

- Let´s just wake him up. The guy said. And the he slapped me in the face. Several times, even though I finally after the second slap managed to get a noise out of my mouth: "zubbb" Which was supposed to mean "Stop!" Which he didn´t until the other one said something that I didn´t hear, most probably because my ears were ringing. But the slaps had been useful too, after a while felt like I could both hear and see properly. I saw the men looking at me, one confused, the other one more annoyed.

-Hey, he opened his eyes! The confused one said, brightening his face with a smile.

- Great, now we can leave him here to take care of himself, the annoyed one said. Hopefully he meant that to be sarcastic.

- No brother, look at him, he would die! Obviously he hadn't.

How bad did I really look then? I had a very vivid image in my mind of myself covered in blood, my limbs twisted in awkward ways and my hair for some reason red and burnt, so that I had bald marks all over my head. It looked disgusting. I didn´t feel_ that_ bad though. Now I for the first time wondered how I had ended up here, wherever "here" now may be, in this situation, whatever situation this was. Then I asked myself the most important question yet: Who was I?

-Hello there, how are you? Can you walk?

I tried to open my mouth again, then I remembered my earlier experiences of talking today and decided to just try and stand up instead. I slowly lifted my arm off the ground, it hurt but not so much that I couldn´t bear it. I looked at it and groaned, it was bloody but it seemed that nothing was broken. I slowly raised my head and used the arm I could use to get up in a sitting position. "Ugghhh…" I felt dizzy, everything was spinning inside my head, the questions I wanted to ask, the things I didn´t remember and my own thoughts. The two men observed my efforts to get up and in a moment they-surprisingly enough both of them-helped me up. I stood with my weight on my left foot; the right was in a quite bad condition.

-No, I don´t think I can walk, I said to the one who had asked. I chuckled slightly for an unknown reason and then I asked "Who are you?"

First a perhaps a bit surprised look appeared on one of the faces, I was confused about this, was I supposed to know them? But then the smile returned to his face and he said with a cheerful voice:

- I´m Feliciano Vargas and this is my brother Lovino. How are you?

- Well… I´m as fine as you could expect by looking at me, my right arm and leg are completely useless though and I can´t feel my nose, I answered thinking about my condition.

- How did ya end up here anyway? The one called Lovino said.

-I don´t really know…

- Brother, he´s lost his memory, Feliciano said. I looked at him.

-How did you know? I asked. He seemed to feel uncomfortable with that, because he had a kind of a worried look on his face for a few seconds, then he regained control and said, with a very cheerful looking face:

-Ve~ You should come with us, to our home.

He glanced at his brother and his brother looked at him, terrified. They were clearly hiding something from me, I thought.

-Wouldn´t a hospital be better?

- Maybe but we´ll take you home first, then to the hospital if you need it.

Somehow I found myself walking supported by Feliciano towards a huge mansion that he said to be where he lived. It was three floors at least, and the garden surrounding it was like a forest, with all kinds of trees and birds and other…living things. I could have sworn that I saw a bear, but I was probably only tired and hallucinating.

-You really don't remember your name? Lovino growled, sounding angry.

-No, as I told you the first thing I remember is when some blue eyed guy hit me in the face, I answered already tired of this question, these guys were nice and all( well at least Feliciano was) but they were also annoying, Feliciano didn´t seem to be bothered about anything anymore and Lovino was really un-polite.

We had now found our way to the gate of the mansion and Lovino yelled.

-Open the gate, you bastards!

In a moment a dark haired guy came to the gate. He looked at Lovino, and a smile spread on his face.

-Lovi~ Are you ok? Did you forget your keys? Did you fi-

-Just shut up bastard, Lovino interrupted the guy. The guy looked at me and smiled and was clearly about to say something again but Lovino stopped him

-This is some guy who´s lost his memory, we found him like this in the park, he said glaring meaningfully at the other guy.

- This is Antonio, a friend of ours, Feliciano then told me.

-Uh… Hello, pleased to meet you. It might´ve sounded weird but I really couldn´t think of anything better to say.

- Yes, hello, nice to meet you… Antonio said, looking a bit awkward. Then he started explaining something about how I reminded him of someone he knew and how his grandmother had died two years ago. He was quite nervous.

- Just open the gate bastard!

-…Yes, of course, he said and took a key out of his pocket. Both the lock and the key looked really old. He opened the gate and let us inside, he also came to help me walk together with Feliciano since my condition was worsening. It felt like an eternity, the path that led to the mansion door. Antonio and Feliciano didn´t support me anymore, they carried me. When we finally reached the door, everything was blurry again, my head was spinning and there was so much pain everywhere. I passed out.

I woke up, I don´t know how many times I had done that today. Or was it already tomorrow? I wasn´t sure for how long I had slept. As I sat up I saw that I was laying on a couch in a room full of people that I didn´t know. The only ones I recognised were Lovino, Feliciano and Antonio. I sat up, I started feeling light-headed, so I immediately fell back to where I had been a moment ago. Someone with long blonde hair and perhaps a bit of a beard looked at me and then shouted over the noises in the room:

-He's awake!

-Shut up Francis! Lovino yelled.

The one who was supposed to shut up, Francis, didn´t care about the order, and walked over to me. Someone else followed him, it was a blonde guy, taller than me, with blue eyes and glasses.

-Yo! The mentioned guy exclaimed.

-Hello, I said, my voice sounding weak.

- Are ya alright? He said, looking stupid.

- Sure, I've only broken one leg, arm and a nose, I don´t remember a thing, I´m in a house full of strangers, my eyes are watering and I've got one hell of a headache! So yeah, I'm alright…

Something about the glasses-guy annoyed the hell out of me and made me want to hit him. I tried to get back in control of myself since everyone was staring at me now, including the guy that my little outburst had targeted. He looked a bit taken aback for a short moment, which made me kind of satisfied with myself, but in a moment he was totally recovered.

-Wow, you've got a temperament there, but if you really are that bad I have a cure for it.

-What… WAIT! NO!

He had pulled a half-eaten hamburger from somewhere and was now trying to stuff it into my face.

-Stop that Alfred, Francis said, I´m sure he wouldn´t eat unsophisticated food like that, but I have something else to offer…

He too pulled out some food out of nowhere and tried to make me eat it.

-Hamburgers are the best, nothing like your slugs!

- Oh, you really think so, wouldn´t you tas-

- Stop… Feliciano interrupted them. I felt really grateful, until he opened his mouth again.

-I´m sure that it is pasta that you want. Ve~

- Um… I guess pasta would be alright…

I was actually a little hungry and rather pasta than… I didn´t even want to think about it.

While Feliciano was cooking pasta to me I he questioned me thoroughly about anything that I might or might not remember. I didn´t remember _anything_. Then he asked me what I would do after this. I didn´t have an answer to that either. Then the pasta was ready and I ate it. It was kinda plain, even though I wouldn´t admit it to Feliciano. As I was eating, I watched the people in the room. One half of the room was taken by a guy that was surrounded by a very scary aura, he wore a scarf and no one went near him. Some people were glancing at him nervously now and then. In a corner behind me there were som Asian looking guys talking, someone stood on the table declaring his AWESOMENESS and another person looked at him disapprovingly. One guy I could see in the next room was playing the piano, a girl was listening. There were a lot of other people too but I didn´t have time to notice them all properly. The person who didn´t approve of the AWESOMENESS came to talk to me, he was blonde had a weird hairstyle and blue eyes.

-Hello, I´m Ludwig Beilschmidt, I heard you´ve lost your memory, he said seriously.

-Yes.

-And you don´t know what you are going to do now?

-No.

-Then, would you like to stay here until you find out anything about your past.

I thought about it and for the moment this seemed like best idea.

-Could I really? I asked

-As you see there are quite many people living here. We have taken in those who need a place to stay we have many free rooms so you are welcome to stay here if you want to.

- I have nowhere else to go, so please accept my request to stay here.

-Great, now you just fill in this contract and you'll officially be living here.

I took the paper he was holding, I searched with my gaze for a pen. I saw one on a table and dashed towards it. I didn´t get far before the annoying guy - Alfred I think his name was- Stepped in and picked it from the table and gave it to me with a smile. I took it and read the paper. I filled in something that I could. Then I read it through once more and signed it.

-I SIGNED IT! I shouted.

-Yes, and…? Lovino said sceptically.

- My name! I wrote my name!

- What is it? Antonio asked, not nearly as enthusiastic as I was.

- Wait a moment, I said fumbling with the paper, my hands were shaking. I looked at it and it took a moment before I could read my own handwriting.

- It´s Arthur Kirkland.

**So, what did you think? ^n^ I really hope it was alright. As I mentioned it´s my first fanfiction. It took me some time to decide from what P.O.V I should write but I decided that it would be Arthur's. I will make this USUK other pairings included. I´ll write a few more chapters but without support this will probably die out. I'm sorry if everyone are OOC. This is just a first chapter so it might not be very interesting yet. But anyways…**

**Please R&R.**

** Criticize! But no meanie comments ¤u¤ Thanks for reading until here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you all (okay, I don't know if there is so many of you dear readers that I can call you "you all" agh and now I called you "You dear readers") I hope that you will read this!**

-Oh, what a boring name, Alfred said.

-_What _did you say? I asked, trying to sound threatening. I had just gotten to know my name and no one seemed happy for me. And here he came saying that my name was boring!

-I said that Arthur is a boring name. He replied.

-No it isn't! And what about your own name, isn't _that_ a boring name if anything.

- Just so that you know, my name is not boring and besides it's not the name that count´s, it´s who you are.

I hadn´t expected to hear such wise words come out of his mouth. But of course he ruined it.

-And I sure know that I'm the best, a HERO, Alfred said.

-What are you trying to do? Alright you might be "best" but I'm AWESOME, and that you should remember, the guy who had stood on the table shouted, you all are _nothing _compared to my AWESOMENESS. Then he started laughing.

-Sure, but you know Gilbert, "best" just happens to be the best, better than awesome. Would you like a hamburger, I´ve found it's very effective trying to shut someone's mouth and another one? But no, don't you think all this would be too good for you, after all your only awesome and I…the world would be a worse place without me, even right now I have the beast of ideas to save the world from all the known and unknown threats and I…

- Just shut up, Lovino, who was about to leave the room said, he didn´t sound as energetic as earlier.

- Where can I sleep, I asked Ludwig without looking at him. I was getting quite tired and I wanted to escape the situation. He didn't answer so I turned to look at him. He was in some kind of a trance staring at something. Before I could track his gaze he suddenly flinched and walked away. What should I do now? Ludwig had escaped somewhere and I had no idea who to ask. I looked at the people around me, Alfred was still arguing with some other guys, I couldn´t find Feliciano anywhere Lovino too had already left.

-Hello Arthur-san, said a guy with black hair who had appeared behind me.

-Uh…Hello.

-I am Kiku Honda, pleased to meet you.

-Pleased to meet you too.

-I heard you were searching for a place to rest, he said.

-Yes, I was.

- Otherwise I would suggest that you would sleep here, but as the circumstances are what they are, noisy I mean, I can lead you to a room that you can use until you get your own.

- Yes, that would be really nice of you.

- Absolutely no problem.

Kiku led me to the second floor where the bedrooms clearly were. We passed a lot of rooms but most were empty; I saw it on the doorknobs that were dusty. Finally he opened one door; it had the number 203 on it. Inside the room there was a bed, not too big but enough to sleep in. On the bedside-table there was a lamp and an extra pillow. Otherwise the room was empty with a window, dull tree walls and a door that probably led to a closet.

-Well, Arthur-san, enjoy your rest.

-Yes, thank you, I will.

At least he was polite, I thought. He had closed the door and I passed out on the bed. I was so sleepy. And to think that I woke up only a few hours ago. The people in this house were very strange and different. I wondered what had brought them all here, and who they were. I thought of Alfred, with his blue eyes… No, now I was definitely too tired, I shouldn´t think about this anymore, I should just let my thoughts fade away and let a hopefully calm sleep come, dreamless, I should quieten my mind just listen to nothing…

I woke up quite suddenly. I didn´t know what it was that had made me wake up but I had the feeling that it was something… I sat up and looked around me, nothing there. I still had that uncomfortable feeling that someone was watching me. I got up walked to the door but then I saw something. The closet door was not closed. I swayed towards the closet; it took about five steps, which was far less than what I would have hoped for. I put my hand on the doorknob, I hesitated for a moment but then I closed my eyes and quickly pulled the door open.

-Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~

What was that supposed to be? I opened my eyes and found myself staring at the guy with the scarf and scary aura. He was looking at me, had stopped his kolkolkoling and smiled. Not in a nice way, in a creepy way, a very, very creepy way.

-Won't you become one with me, da? He said still smiling. It took me a moment to react:

-UUUAAAAGGHHHH! I screamed as I ran out of the room, almost colliding with Kiku who was about to come in to my room," Sorry!" I shouted, I kept running, I ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over several times. Finding a guy in your closet when you wake up isn't a pleasant experience but you might survive with just a shock. But if the guy asks you to become one with him, you, sane person should escape, most preferably screaming. You could survive.

I stopped running first when I was in the living room. There were less people there than yesterday but now they all stared at me. It wasn´t really surprising, after all I had just come in with quite the speed and screamed as if my life would be in danger. It had felt like it was.

-You met Ivan? Alfred asked, cheerfully looking a bit malicious.

-Poor you! Someone exclaimed, it was a guy with shoulder-long brown hair and he looked at me pitifully, as if I had just experienced something absolutely terrifying. I had.

-Uh… I wasn´t really sure how to respond. So the kolkolkol-guy was Ivan.

-I´m Toris and I understand perfectly well that he can be intimidating, scary, creepy, frightening, alarming, horrifying, terrifying, chilling, eerie, shocking… and a lot more to that. Did he surprise you? He seemed quite terrified himself when he was listing Ivan's qualities.

-Yeah, he was in my, uh…, closet when I woke up, I answered a little bit confused.

-Oh, a little nasty, but he could have done worse, Toris said looking relieved, he had clearly expected the "worse." I didn´t want to experience that.

-Arthur, how are you? Ludwig had moved from the corner of the room towards me and now he already stood there.

-I guess I'm alright but my leg hurts and my arm is still broken, are you sure I shouldn't go to the hospital?

-I never said that, it was just Feliciano, but I actually do think that you'd better stay here.

-Why?

-It´s complicated, I really can't explain it to you, now he looked uneasy, I felt like he wanted to leave.

-But seriously, who is there that can take care of me?

-Well…

I seriously didn´t know how I had gotten in to this spot, I was being taken care of, but I couldn´t see who it was that was doing it. Every time I tried to look at him he disappeared, or so it seemed, I could just see everything floating around, it was kinda freaky. When I didn´t look at him I could see a faint silhouette but that was all.

-Who are you? I asked the air.

-I´m Matthew, _Matthew_, I´ve told it already four times.

-Sorry, could you repeat yourself? I didn´t hear you properly.

He spoke really quietly, so I really hadn´t heard him, and when I tried to ask again I didn´t get an answer at all.

After (what was his name now again?) had left I felt much better, almost normal actually. Someone slowly opened the door; it turned out to be Alfred.

-Yo! I brought you a hamburger! He said.

-Uh… Thanks but I´m not hungry.

-You don´t have to be hungry, you can always eat a hamburger!

-Still, thanks but no thanks, I replied. I _hated_ hamburgers, it was a grease bomband it tasted absolutely _awful._

-Aww, but really, I was trying to save the day here.

-Pardon me?

-I was trying to save the day, that's what heroes do.

I scowled at him. He came to sit next to me, looking disappointed, eating in two bites the hamburger that he had wanted me to eat. After he had swallowed we sat there quietly for a moment, I realised that it must be rare for him to keep his mouth shut for this long. I enjoyed the silence as long as it lasted, which wasn´t nearly as long as I had hoped for. Because: Francis burst in to the room.

-Arthur! My dearest friend, he said and in the next moment I was being dragged away.

-LET ME GO!

-Why?

-You ask _why? _Seriously, you bloody frog!

He looks at me surprised.

-"Frog", where did that come from?

-HOW SHOULD I KNOW YOU BLOODY-

I was interrupted when he took me into a room where I hadn´t been before and slammed the door almost in my face. The room was pretty similar to the one that I had slept in. There inside sat Antonio, The awesome (Gilbert?) guy and Lovino.

-I´m getting outta here! Lovino shouted as he saw Francis enter.

-Aww, why would you leave us? Antonio asked in an innocent voice.

-Why would I not, that perverted bastard! I refuse on being in the same room as him, there´s two more of you to that, I think it might be contagious!

-Alright then, Gilbert said, I´m too AWESOME for you anyways!

-You bastard! That has nothing to do with this, he claimed as he ran out of the room, shutting the door with an awful *SLAM* Once again in my face. After he had left it was my turn to start shouting.

-For what the hell did you drag me here you bloody frog and you, bloody idiots HELP ME!

-Er… I don´t think you need help, Antonio said.

-Well, WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING IF I DON`T GET HELP!

-Since it is Francis I believe you should be able to handle him.

-Or are you not AWESOME enough, of course you're not, because I´m the only one, Mahhahhaahahaaa, Gilbert kindly participated in the conversation.

-That laugh…? Antonio said, could you please stop it?

-NO, I'm too AWESOME.

I used the confusion to quietly open the door so that Francis didn´t notice it. Then I ran. Once again I ran for my life(after first punching Francis and throwing the door on him when he tried to follow) I ran and guess who I bumped in to. That creepy Ivan guy.

-Hello, uh, Ivan, nice to see you.

-Yes, nice indeed, he smiled.

-GYAAAAAAAAH, I ran in the opposite direction. Then I saw Francis in front of me, why did I have to be stuck between these people? I weighed my opportunities and decided that Ivan was worse (clearly!) so I ran past Francis hitting him again. I came into the living room where quite many people were staring at me and my running. I sat down on the couch and noticed that my leg hadn´t hurt even once, I also noted that I was really, really tired.

**So? What do you think? REWIEEEEEEEEEEEW! Please? Just saying that there are soooo many mistakes and others and I really want to apologise for them all. R&R,R&R and R&R (okay, once is enough?) You can´t even imagine how happy that would make me ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo happyyyy ^U^ Why? I got a Rewieeeeeewwww! Well, it´s my first… "^" So then the story.**

I had lived in the weird house for a week now and incredibly enough I felt like I was getting used to it. No just kidding, I don't even know if that would be possible. There lived like 40 people in the house and for some reason almost everyone was from different countries. I had been introduced to all of them but I couldn´t remember half of them. Everyone could be mentioned as remarkable personalities….

I was sitting in my bed inside the room that I had been given, it was the same that I had slept in the first night and the one I had spent most of the week in. I had been scared to go outside. Like, these people were crazy! The meals were alright and occasionally someone would come and keep me company, some clearly forced to it by I don't know who. Feliciano had been there, Lovino (he had just opened the door and shouted at me for no good reason), Kiku (strictly polite), Ivan (I was sleeping… creepy experience once again, I ended up running and locking myself inside a toilet) and the invisible guy (what's his name?) might have, I wasn't (for quite an obvious reason) sure though.

Today I had finally gathered every last bit of my courage and decided to go to the living room. When I stepped inside everyone was staring at me. I had made a very bad decision. Suddenly someone attacked me from behind.

-WAAAAHH! I screamed.

-VE~

-Feliciano… It's just you.

I shrugged; Feliciano left me and went to speak to Ludwig and Kiku (strange trio). I kept walking not being aware of what I was doing. I found myself standing in the middle of the room, everyone staring again. The world started spinning around me. The faces that flashed by were suspicious, curious, pitying, smiling, angry, oblivious…

Then the world stopped spinning. Or rather, I did. I had actually been spinning until Alfred had appeared out of nowhere and caught me before I fainted. Wait? What? He was still holding me. I panicked and pushed him away and punched him.

-What do you think you're doing! I shrieked.

-Ow… That hurt. What did ya say? He said rubbing his head, I didn´t even hit him there!

-I said; what are you doing? I now replied coldly.

-Well, I don't know; something heroic anyways.

-Or so you think.

-No, I know.

I sighed and ignored him. Then the next disturbance appeared, it was called "Francis"

-What do you want? I said feeling exasperated

-How did you know that I want something? He sounded surprised, which to me was hard to believe since

-Do I really have to explain it to you frog.

-_Oui_, you do.

I ignored him too and thought that since there seemingly was no idea in coming here in the first place, I could as well go back to my room. So, I went out of the room and started walking up the stairs, thoughtful. I must've walked one floor too high. I opened the door to the room that I thought that was my own. Pretty quickly I found out that it wasn´t. Inside there were five persons, I was sure that I had been introduced to all of them. Their faces looked reasonably familiar, as they were all looking at me.

-Oh, Arthur!

-Hello, uh, yes it's me, No, I mean, sorry! I was thinking and then I probably went wrong somewhere and-

-It's all right, the same person continued cheerfully, he was blonde, blue eyes, I guess he was quite short, yes I definitely had seen him before.

-O-okay, I´ll just be leaving then, and by the way what was your name?

I was nervous around these people, perhaps the reason was the tall blonde guy with glasses who was staring at me looking somehow angry. Or then it was the two expressionless guys, also staring at me, or the puffin- it was scarier than you would think! Or then it was the last one, Matthias (I actually remembered a name! Congratulate me!). He had a bloody axe!

-I'm Tino, you shouldn't leave just yet, we haven't spent any time together.

-Uh, alright… I said glancing worriedly at the rest of the people.

- I´ll tell you the names of all the rest of us since it seems that you forgot them, at the last part he sounded perhaps a bit disappointed but it might have been just my imagination, this is Matthias, he said gesturing towards the axe-guy (I knew it!), this is Lukas, one expressionless with a cross in his hair, Emil, the other expressionless with the puffin on his head, and Berwald, Tino said after a short pause blushing all-so slightly pointing at the glasses-guy.

-Okay, uh, nice to see you all?

-Sure, someone replied. It was Lukas.

-Lukas, don't be so boring, Matthias said swinging his axe around _way_ too freely.

-Would you stop that, Lukas replied very calmly.

-Stop what? Matthias said.

I can't believe these people!

-Sorry but I'm a bit sleepy now so I'll just be going to my room, I said, out of the room before anyone could object in any way. Then I almost ran once again. I didn't stop until I was in my own room and had made sure that Ivan- or anyone else for that- was inside. Then I collapsed on the bed. I hastily thought that I should lock the door, but I didn't have the energy for it and I also guessed that a lock wouldn't do much against the inhabitants of this house. Then I fell asleep. I dreamt nightmares all night long, not anything specific but just so that you feel really uncomfortable when you wake up.

I had gotten used to not having a slow wakeup. I had been jumped on, almost died (not being able to breath), been woken by sounds either so loud or so quiet that it was unbearable, awakened in pain, scared to death and just found myself awake screaming from nightmares. Most of them were about the first thing I had a memory of, the person with the blue eyes, in my dreams it was Alfred-he had blue eyes after all-he was breaking my limbs, burning me, hurting me and yelling terrible insults at me, the dreams usually ended like my memory- by him backing away smirking and me passing out of pain (and blood-loss).

Today I slept well (not counting the nightmares) and woke up quite peacefully by Alfred entering the room. I actually thought I was still sleeping and Arthur was there to make me suffer.

-YOU, HOW BLOODY DARE YOU… YOU BLOODY GIT, WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, YOU'RE BLOODY KILLING ME YOU FUCKING MURDERER FOR-

He was staring at me unbelieving and freaked out. His face was about five inches from mine. I didn't even ask myself why until I realised that I was awake.

-Sorry…

I felt really embarrassed and the way he was staring at me made me far too self-conscious.

-Whoa, dude, I was just bringing your breakfast.

-I said sorry, it's not like-

-Well, whatever, Ludwig gave me some food to take to you and medicine, but I thought it was boring so I'll give you a HAMBURGER INSTEAD! YAAAAAY! He seemed to have recovered quickly.

-You bloody git, I'm gonna-

I felt frustration build up inside me but then I slopped.

-Arthur, what's wrong with you anyways you weren't like this before.

-When before? I said suddenly suspicious.

-Er… Last week!

-It's true that I was different, but in my opinion it was to the worse, so wouldn't you just tell me what you really meant and not come up with silly excuses.

Lucky for him we were interrupted by Feliciano who flew in

-PASTAAAAAAA~

-We don't have any pasta here, I said, just a _hamburger_, I glared murderously at Alfred.

Feliciano hugged me after first flying the room around in search for pasta. He had gotten used to me awfully fast and now I to him clearly belonged to the family, the part of it that didn't hit him when he suddenly attacked from behind. The only reason I didn't was because I was so weak. I felt like today was gonna be a day when I wouldn't be able to finish my sentences.

**Well, this chapter is pretty short, I haven't been allowed to use my computer enough T^T Me wants more reviews…*Would try a creepy laugh if didn't know that I'll fail miserably***

**Give me reewieews. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, sorry it takes some time to update, still read, and it would be appreciated if you would read any of my other stories that I'm gonna publish later. Well…**

**Seriously REWIEW I'm gonna keep repeating this! Anything's fine.**

I kept living in the house, but some weird things started to happen. Like, Alfred or someone else blurted out something that they were clearly not meant to say and everyone kept schussing at him. But nothing was real weird until one day a little boy wearing a sailor shirt and blue shorts burst in the door.

-Arthur! I know you're here!

-Peter, QUIET! Ludwig shouted from the kitchen on the first floor.

I quickly ran down two sets of stairs, I had been in the room of a very quiet Greek person, trying to get information out of him but he just kept sleeping. At some point Kiku had come in and dragged me out of there. He seriously wanted to keep the secret, didn't he?

Anyways I ran, almost tripping over. Was there someone at the door that knew something about me? I had tried, promise, to remember anything but sadly enough I hadn't succeeded. With the days I had though more and more of the blue eyed person. The dreams were getting worse, now I was having a conversation with him. Last night had been worst yet.

_"Arthur…"_

_"Stop! why are you following me?"_

_I tried to escape from the glare of those eyes but they followed me around. All I could see was those eyes._

_"Would you like to…"_

_He kept saying these creepy things._

_"Guess how I'm going to make you…"_

_And again. I found myself thinking that he was worse than Ivan. That's odd, usually I wouldn't remember him in a dream._

_"Scream!"_

_Then he caught me. He was very powerful, still I couldn't see more than just the eyes. He threw me on the ground easily._

_"Now, love, I'll tell you who I am"_

_"No! wait!"_

_"I"_

_"AM"_

_He started kicking me with his hands in the pockets of the black jeans he was wearing and then-_

I didn't want to remember anymore, I needed to concentrate on the time that I was awake and right now at Peter. The person who knew something about my past.

I had been thinking too much while walking, I bumped into the said person making him fall. He was smaller than me and looked at me angrily

-Arthur you jerk, why didn't you come back home last week!

-What!

-SHUT UP PETER! Alfred came in furious; I had never seen him so serious it was a kinda awkward experience.

-Whyyy? Peter whined.

-YOU GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T RUIN EVERYTHING! He carried Peter out, not listening to the protests of the young boy.

I just stood there petrified by the situation watching as the room was filled with people. Everyone from the whole house were there in the hall. It became pretty cramped but I didn't care, I just stared at Alfred.

-What are you staring at? Francis came and tore my gaze away from Alfred.

-Nothing. I quickly tried to look unsuspicious, without succeeding.

-You were staring at something. He said and looked like he tried to track my earlier gaze.

I looked up and millions of thoughts flew through my mind in the blink of an eye. Who was Peter? Why was I supposed to be home last week? Where was my home? How did someone know that I was here? Why was Alfred angry and serious? The blue-eyed person… The questions just kept coming.

-Who was that? I asked, not specifically anyone.

Everyone glanced at each other. They were very nervous, that much was very obvious

-I believe you have some explaining to do.

**This chapter really is really short, sorry but I kinda lost interest in writing this, I'll wrap it up in a few chapters, all I wanna do is write the ending. Anyways REVIEEEEEEEWWWWW! I can't keep writing anything if you don't do. And read my other stories too( there's not many of them. Yet…) Like, REWIIIIEEEEWWW I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it before you take action. And PM me I´m bored ^u^**


	5. Chapter 5

-Well… It is actually so that you have lived here for almost four years already, you've been here as a part of the group. One day we got a letter that they would do something to you and that we were supposed to act unknowing, otherwise terrible things would happen. At first we of course didn't believe it but when you actually did lose your memory we decided that it would be best to do what the writer of the letter said. We didn't count on Peter suddenly appearing like that.

Ludwig tried to explain to me but it everything came too fast for me to really understand, and was that really the truth even?

-Who is Peter to me? I managed to blurt out a valid question.

-Oh, he's your son, Francis answered smiling creepily.

-What the fuck! You're not serious, right?

I looked around me for assurance, but everyone looked like they were trying to choose whether to laugh or to feel sorry for me.

-How? He's not even ten years younger than me, right?

-Oh, you've adopted him together with your lover.

-Sorry? I asked not believing what I heard

-Adopted, with your lover.

-Lover!?

-Yes, lover. He sighed in exasperation.

-Who?

-ME! Alfred jumped up in front of me.

At first I couldn't say anything. We stood there, like a frozen picture for almost a minute. Then I was finally able to open my mouth.

-You…you gotta be kidding me! I'm gay? And Alfred of all people!

-Hey, dude, that's insulting, Alfred pointed out.

-Nope, not kidding, Francis too said after a moment's silence.

-And, you- you, all of you have-

-Ya have no idea how hard it has been to keep the secret. Alfred said, not sounding right for his words.

Suddenly he came forward to me and kissed me. On the lips. It was just a quick peck, but it left me shocked.

-Now that you know…

Alfred winked at me. Terrifying, that's what it was. I ran out of the room, crying like some school girl who's been rejected. That's how Francis decided to see it anyways. Comparing me to- Oh, whatever I was too shocked to care. I ran up the stairs, that I had, hard enough to believe, ran down just a few minutes earlier, full of expectations . I swung up the door to my room and lay down on my bed. I might've overreacted a bit, this thought flashed through my mind but I didn't care. It was that kind of experience that I would rather have avoided. Alfred=Lover. That doesn't make any sense at all, how could I love him when he was so incredibly annoying and stupid. I fell asleep crying, like in some sucky movie.

When I woke up and my thoughts had cleared a bit I realised that I should be afraid. Someone had made me lose my memory. I decided to go and interview someone about this.

-What can you tell me about the one who sent the letter.

-We have no idea who he is but we believe it is someone from this house because he knows things that no one else would.

Well that narrowed the suspects, someone from this house, might have blue eyes or at least in miscopy with someone who has.

Ludwig, Alfred, Francis, Toris, Matthias…

There were too many people there with blue eyes!

**So once again short chapter, I just wanted to publish something before I travel far beyond network connection…**

**Can you guess who it is, do it, tell me who you think it is, that would be interesting. It's one of the characters that has been in the story. Hope it's not too easy to guess..**

**Review, the reviewer from last chapter: You made me incredibly happy! just by a few words. Come on people you can do that, wouldn't it be fun to make me happy ^u^**

**Revieeeeewwww!**


End file.
